To DO list
by HighlyFunctioningPsychopath
Summary: Ginny and Hermione receive a list from a strange seventh year enchanting them with a sex bucket list they must complete before the year, or suffer the pleasure of uncontrollable lust.
1. Chapter 1

**Let's begin, shall we ;)**

Our laughter filtered down through the empty corridor as the 2 pair of feet made our way to the dining hall. I turned to Ginny, still laughing at the previous joke I had mad about imagining which teachers were fucking

It had been a joke that had been circling around the school; of course, it was a mixed boarding school so why wouldn't it.

The constantly joked about ones where Snape and mc gonadal, Dumbledore and Snape and basically every teacher and Snape.

As stumbling down the hallway with laughter a seventh year walked towards us with purpose. As our bodies passed she slipped a piece of paper into my hand. I haunted but she didn't, my purposeful strips moved quickly passed us and left the corridor.

"Hey," I said as she moved, thinking she didn't know that she had dropped the manuscript. Ginny stopped with me. "What?"

"She… she... gave me a piece of paper." I said, opening it up and looking down at the text. Ginny took hold of the paper and read it with me.

 _To the lucky finder of this script, you have been entrusted with this task that has been passed on to 31 participants so far. You are now in your sixth year and must complete the list before the year is out. An enchantment has been placed upon this manuscript so that the finder will experience uncontrollable lust until the list is completed; this enchantment will fall upon anyone who touches the list within the 1st 24 hours of receiving it. The 69 tasks go as followed._

 _1\. Get your toes licked_

 _2\. Bondage_

 _3\. Wand sex_

 _4\. Sex up against a window_

 _5\. Get your hair pulled_

 _6\. Get spanked_

 _7\. The old' finger in the butt_

 _8\. Hand someone your panties_

 _9\. Receive a rim job_

 _10\. Ride on top_

 _11\. Ride on bottom_

 _12\. Butt sex_

 _13\. Sex it up in a public place_

 _14\. Go to a lingerie party_

 _15\. Car sex_

 _16\. Costume play_

 _17\. Have a teacher romance— doesn't have to be full-on, but a kiss never hurt anyone_

 _18\. Hook up with someone you'll never see again_

 _19\. Wield a riding crop, whip, or cat o' nine tails_

 _20\. Sit on his face_

 _21\. Hit the big O at the same time_

 _22\. Use sex toys to get both of you off_

 _23\. Do an uncircumcised penis_

 _24\. Bar bathroom sex_

 _25\. Shower sex_

 _26\. Food play_

 _27\. Masturbate_

 _28\. Give a massage_

 _29\. Be the dom_

 _30\. Be the sub_

 _31\. Flash your boobs or butt in a public place (just don't get arrested!)_

 _32\. Hit a strip club_

 _33\. Do a strip tease yourself_

 _34\. Lace up in a corset_

 _35\. Get tied up (be sure to have a safe word!)_

 _36\. Act out your partner's sexual fantasy_

 _37\. Do someone who looks like a famous wizard or an actual one_

 _38\. kiss another girl_

 _39\. Have with a girl/ girls_

 _40\. Sex in the forest_

 _41\. Skinny dipping_

 _42\. Sex in water_

 _43\. One night stand_

 _44\. Sex in the shrieking shack_

 _45\. Kiss a random stranger_

 _46\. Help someone heal sexy nurse-style_

 _47\. Have cyber sex_

 _48\. Have phone sex_

 _49\. Have sex outside_

 _50\. Have sex blindfolded_

 _51\. Have a threesome_

 _52\. Orgy_

 _53\. Get bent over the kitchen counter and desk_

 _54\. Get dick slapped_

 _55\. Spin the bottle_

 _56\. Get a pearl necklace_

 _57\. Do someone hairless_

 _58\. Do someone ripped_

 _59\. Do it doggy-style_

 _60\. Morning sex_

 _61\. Sober sex_

 _62\. Drunk sex_

 _63\. Be watched while you put on your own sexy show_

 _64\. Sex up someone older_

 _65\. Sex up someone younger_

 _66\. Skip school to bone_

 _67\. Swallow_

 _68\. 69_

 _69\. Have sex at least 66 times to complete this list_

 _You the receiver must carry on the legacy. Once your sixth year is completed the following seventh year you must pass the list one to a candidate you see as worthy and capable to fulfill the requirements. Good luck, have fun and don't fuck it up._

 _Both Ginny and I read through the list once again in confusion. At 1st I was sure that it was a joke yet as I loo_ k up into Ginny's face a smile had broken across it.

"I've heard of this, I swear I thought it was a joke but... " she trailed off unsure of what to say.  
"So this means, it's ours now?" Ginny nodded and looked back down at the paper in my hand. I didn't really know what to think, Who was the girl who had passed, I didn't see her face, only a sweep of brown hair.

"Maybe... it's not real?" Ginny replied "Just a piece of paper?" But even as she said this I could feel a hungry behind to burn between my legs.

"Was that just me?" Ginny breathed I close my eyes trying to calm my fluttering nerves and looked "Nope..." I replied swallowing.

"I just it's not a game." she looked into my eyes with worry but I replied with a smile. "Oh no my dear, the game is just beginning."

 **Tell me what you think, please review and follow/favourite, more to come ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2, I'm so thankful to all the reviewer I really love hearing what you have to say and what I can improve on, enjoy HPF ;)**

 **Hermione POV**

By the time we reached the common room it was far past the mandatory bedtime. Our conversation about the list had continued. The task was seeming less and less like a cruel joke and more like a fun opportunity. I had 1st slept with Crum and Ginny with Michael Corner so I wasn't at all opposed to sex. In fact, the more I thought about it the nervous feeling had grown into excitement. Of course, that could have just been the effects of the enchantment yet I tended to know and understand my feelings and this excitement was completely down to me.

I slipped out of my cloak and uniform opting to sleep in purely a pair of boy shorts. The perks of being a perfect were your access to your own chambers not to mentions the lack of teacher questions when you wanted to wander around the school at 4 o'clock in the morning, which I had a tendency of doing. The heavy covers were almost swelteringly hot and I quickly dismantled the majority of the external covers, leaving just the sheet to cover my basically naked body. I closed my eyes and tried very hard to nod off to sleep. Yet after 10 minutes of mind racing my eyes opened and stared up at the ceiling.

There were butterflies in my stomach, a longing feeling in my core. I couldn't help but feel the need to have someone pressed up against my naked chest and the lack of one was almost uncomfortable.

I placed my warm hand onto my breasts finding my painfully hard nipples. Pinching them between my fingers my eyes slipped closed and started to enjoy the pleasures of my own touch. It was on the list, and by completing a single task upon the list I could see if the horniness would ebb. I almost couldn't believe this feeling, it wasn't necessary unpleasant just unusual.

It had been less than 2 hours since we had received the task yet the lustful feeling had only grown by the second. My mouth slipped open with a silent gasp of pleasure and my hand traveled down from my breast to the tender clit that was almost gasping from my touch. Ever since I had started to caress myself the lustful feeling had grown. I felt the need for something, anything inside me, rubbing the spot that longed for a touch. My single index finger stroked my throbbing clit, and my breath stuttered with the final touch as my other hand slip one and then 2 fingers into me. I was aghast to find myself soaking. The feeling had grown with my touches and my fingers started to thrust into me, craving the feeling to quell the lust. My fingers worked in rhythm, stroking and thrusting, growing in speed, my nails scraping against myself which seemed to spur me on more. My teeth bit down on my lip drawing blood as my eyes rolled back into my head and squeezing my thighs together I climaxed, about to moan loudly and biting down on the sound to prevent suspicion, it wouldn't do to have 1st gossiping about the sounds that had come from the perfects room. Of course, I had partaken in similar activities before yet the anticipation and the sensation of the enchantment had caused me to reach an almost painful orgasm and one that was a lot quicker than usual. I slumped down into my covers.

I was aghast to find myself soaking. The feeling had grown with my touches and my fingers started to thrust into me, craving the feeling to quell the lust. My fingers worked in rhythm, stroking and thrusting, growing in speed, my nails scraping against myself which seemed to spur me on more. My teeth bit down on my lip drawing blood as my eyes rolled back into my head and squeezing my thighs together I climaxed, about to moan loudly and biting down on the sound to prevent suspicion, it wouldn't do to have 1st years gossiping about the sounds that had come from the prefect's room. Of course, I had partaken in similar activities before yet the anticipation and the sensation of the enchantment had caused me to reach an almost painful orgasm and one that was a lot quicker than usual. I slumped down into my covers.

Curling my body against the mattress. I felt a lot better. The strange harness had subsided yet it wouldn't surprise me if it returned with the same or even more intensity in the morning.

 **Ginny POV**

I left Hermione at her door and I knew by the glint in her eyes that she had the exact same feeling as me. In these type of moments, I was jealous of her prefectness. My lack of a single room annoyed me when I wanted to screw the brains out of any guy… girl… anyone really. I sighed as I rolled back the curtains to my four posters. Everyone was in bed and I tried to be as silent as possible as I got ready for bed.

The feeling had grown worse, especially from the walking, the rubbing together of my thighs created more warmness and therefore more moisture. I tied my hair up in a ponytail on the top of my head and slipped out of my bra, sighing in relief as I did. I curled up in my bed and tried to not think about the need growing. I tried to fall to sleep, I really did but everything my arm rubbing off against my side, seemed to enlighten my senses. Just the singular touch would send me into a craze of lust. I had lain awake for around 2 hours and turning round to the clock saw that it was 3 in the morning.

I was tired but my body was racing with want and my mind couldn't stop making up sexual fantasies. Finally, with a sigh, I sat up and got out of bed. Slipping on my dress robe I exited my dorm room, not quite sure what I wanted to do but knowing I needed to do something. I couldn't do anything in my dorm room due to the gaggle of girls sleeping in there, even though I had thought of a million different ways I could touch them, stroke their soft skin. I had discovered my sexuality in the second year were my sexual fantasies about boys as well as girls had grown with a game of truth and dare when I had to kiss Luna. Luna had been amazing, her soft skin, lips. She had been the 1st one that I came out to, her oddities made her completely understanding of everyone else's.

Sitting down by the dying fire I sighed trying to think of what I was going to do when a voice came from across the room.

"Hello?" the voice said, I sat up in the chair that I had been slumped in. "Who's there." The voice came again. I could smell him from across the room the utter boy smell and it ignited my butterflies once again. I stood and made my way over to the voice. Lee Jordan was seated by one of the old mahogany desks with scripts in front of him.

"Ginny, what are you doing up?" he said pulling away from his chair from the desk. "I could ask you the same thing," I said smirking and lifting up an eyebrow. I honestly didn't mean to flirt so openly but my hormones were going crazy and I couldn't help it. "

Working." He groaned and massaged his hands into his eyes. "Yea, I had a test tomorrow in charms and 2 essays due." I bit my lip and pouted my lip out in mock sympathy. "Aw poor you, you seemed slightly stressed," I said looking up from my lashes. I honestly couldn't stop, the feeling from in between my thighs had grown worse. I wanted his cock, I wanted inside me, inside my mouth, inside my ass, anything and now. He laughed mockingly "stressed, that's only the beginning of it." I slipped onto my knees in front of him and crawled under the table, placing myself between his thighs.

"Why don't you keep working, since you're under such a tight schedule and I'll try to destress you." Lee was completely gobsmacked as I rubbed his growing boner from the top of his pants. "Ginny….." he trailed off as he closed his eyes due to my movements. "Ginny… what the fuck are you doing…" I zipped open his trousers continue to stroke his length. He sprung free from his pants, he was already hard just from my few movements.

"I'm trying to help," I said as I wrapped my lips around his shaft. My tongue swirled around his tip, moving my hand from base to tip. I sunk deeper onto him, and rose back up again, encircling him with my tongue. He groaned loudly. My lips unwrapped from him. "Shhh shhh, don't make a sound, don't want to wake anyone." He bit down on his lip in an attempt to silence himself.

"Fuck Ginny, you feel so good." He took hold of my head, centering me on his cock. "I came up for a second of breath and whispered. "Fuck my mouth." I sputtered His hand took hold if my ponytail wrapping my red locks around his fist, now in utter control of my head. I may have appeared like and utter dom in my usual life but in the bedroom, I was completely a submissive. I wanted to pleasure, to do what they said, what they wanted. He pushed my head down onto him, only midway. I knew he wanted to be wary of my limits but I loved roughness. "Get what you want from me, use me, I know you want to." I gasped as he brought me to head up letting my breath. He growled and his grip got tighter on my hair and pushed my head future down onto him.

I curled in my let's and let him take me. So enough he had realized my soft gag reflect and began to control my head hard and rough, bobbing my head faster and faster. I raised my hand and fondled his balls while swirling my tongue. His movement got more forceful as she pushed me down all the way and him thruster with his hips as well. I tried not to gag simply enough in the feeling of giving pleasure. In fact, it turned me on like hell. Finally with a forceful thrust into my mouth he came. I swallowed all of him down, locking my lips and rising off my knees. He pushed away from the table and let me crawl out from under.

"This never happened," I said bending down and kissing his lips with a fleeting kiss. I was learning more and more about this enchantment, the lust had quelled, apparently, it was any sexual act not just in where I got off. Lee sat there speechless in fairness I would do the same. I made my way to the stairs and looked over my shoulder. "Night Lee," I said touching my finger to my lips in a silence sign. Walking up the stairs I thanked Merlin that the lust had subsided, but I wouldn't fool myself into thinking that it wouldn't say gone forever. No this was gonna be fun.

 **Review and follow, see you next time HFP.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry i know its been a while but i have an long one for you i should hve more up soon, enjoy HFP**

The morning after my eventful night I got a letter from Hermione at the breakfast table. Usually, I sat with Harry and Ron but they weren't there today, I had a feeling they had forgotten to do some homework and were catching up on it before class, so I sat with the girls from my year.

They were utterly less exciting but still nice. I cover the paper that I had received from the 1st year and opened it so no one would see. "1st floor girl's bathroom, 8.50" I looked down at my watch, fuck I had 4 minutes to get there. I was sure my hurried movement could be heard all the way up the corridor and if someone couldn't hear I was coming then Hermione definitely could.

I almost crashed into her form as I pushed the door open with my body weight. "Oh Sorry." was my instinctual response. Yet it wasn't Hermione that my eyes met as I raised to look at the face.

"Draco?" I exclaimed it was less the surprise of seeing him but the surprise of seeing him flustered, his constant calm and snide exposition masked by a one of worry and discomfort. "What are you doing in the girl's bathroom?" Yet he didn't answer and simply pushed me out of the way and almost fled from us.

Hermione stood behind him with an as confused look on her face. My expression spoke my confusion and she simply shrugged. "He was here when I got here, have no idea what he was doing but nothing good I'd say." "Anyway", she continued, enough about him. Do you feel it?"

I nodded knowing exactly what she meant. "It's amazing; I didn't know a charm like this even existed." "I know she replied," I went over to her and perched on the sink counter. "Like what do we do?" I bit my lip; I knew exactly what I wanted to do but was the best idea. "I don't really think we have a choice, it's up to the list." "Will it fade?" "I tried it out last night and got a bit of relief but not enough," I exclaimed feeling the warm tingling urge still present.

"Me too." She laughs, "Wait what! what did you get up to, like you're in a girls dorm how did you figure that out?" "Lee was up late studying and well… I helped him de-stress." She laughed. "Oh, Merlin! Tell me everything." I recounted my late night entertainment and she laughed with amusement and shock.

"I knew you were wild but damn." She raised her hand and I high fived it, she looked like total douche bags but I didn't care, this would make our 5th year a lot more fun. "I just helped myself out." She said slightly embarrassed but also proud. "What's next on the list do we have to follow the list. She took the crumpled up piece of paper out of her pocket and looked down at it. A series of boxes had appeared on the box with H on one and G on the other. Blow job had been ticked off mine and self-pleasure off Hermione's. She gave me a half smile.

"This list knows what we're doing. It was slightly creepy but cool at the same time. We have to choose our targets correctly like the teacher one is especially problematic, I can't imagine any teachers that way." "Same like … oh the hot the new student teacher." She laughed. "2 great minds think alike."

DRACO POV

The pressure was getting to me the task I had received was hard enough without the ongoing threat of my mother's life. Solace had been found in confiding in that stupid ghost girl but Easy and her idiot mud blood friend almost caught me during one of my many break downs. I couldn't continue like this.

Granger always had a weird way of getting to me, setting my eyes and my groin on fire. It was ridiculous, the stupid mud blood, even the thought made me angry. I didn't have time for these foolish thoughts yet I couldn't stop thinking about her. Her existence was blasphemy, and she just always seemed to be there getting in my way, her and Potter. Could they ever not just fuck off? Fuck... fucking granger. No Draco, head down, you have a job to do.

HERMIONE POV

Sitting in class was an utter bore. I had already memorized everything Professor Binns was saying and I just couldn't sit still with this crazy charm working its magic. I don't know how I'm going to be able to function in everyday activities. I guess I'll have to make sorting out my problem an everyday activity.

While last night had given me some relief it wasn't enough. I bit down on my lip puzzling what to do with my quite peculiar problem. The school bell rand and the class that seemed to have last for years finished. I walked out silently with Harry and Ron, totally absorbed with the puzzle.

"You ok there Mione?" Ron asked "Mione, Mione?" Not until the 3rd repeat of my name I woke up from my trance like state I had been in. "OH… Yea, sorry, I need to finish my homework for the next class …" I ran off, gathering my book closer to my chest. I heard Ron called after me "But... Hermione, we don't have any more classes, it's the end of the day." I shrugged him off and continued hurriedly down the corridor. I had no idea what to do, I wasn't quite sure where I was going I just knew I need to get away from prying eyes. I slide into the next girl's bathroom I came across. My back leaned against the door, knowing I'd be alone, People tended to be out enjoying the last sun of September. I stared at my reflection from across the room and

I slid into the next girl's bathroom I came across. My back leaned against the door, knowing I'd be alone, People tended to be out enjoying the last sun of September. I stared at my reflection from across the room and walked towards the whitened face dropping my books on the floor as I grasped the edge of the sink and stared into my own eyes, looking for answers. Sighing when no profound answers came to me I closed my eyes. The curse seemed for like a …curse. I couldn't just jump on anyone like Ginny ad, I was a

Sighing when no profound answers came to me I closed my eyes. The curse seemed more like a …curse. I couldn't just jump on anyone like Ginny ad, I was a prefect and had responsibilities and reputation to uphold. The door banged open and as an instinct I slumped around the sinks, taking shelter from the eyes that could meet the troubled prefect. Footsteps approached me and I slide farther down the wall to hide my form. A deep inhale greeted my muted ones. A sigh came from the other side yet the puzzling thing was that the

Footsteps approached me and I slid farther down the wall to hide my form. A deep inhale greeted my muted ones. A sigh came from the other side yet the puzzling thing was that the voice was one of a male's. I gained back some of the confidence angered that a boy would enter the girl's bathrooms, of course, it was moaning Myrtle's bathroom which always allowed privacy from prying eyes yet still, a girls bathroom none the less. A series of heavy sighs of stress greeted my ears. OK this was enough. I stood and walked round to the intruder. Draco stood once again in the bathroom, absorbed in her reflection in the mirror. My shock kept the words of

Draco stood once again in the bathroom, absorbed in his reflection in the mirror. My shock kept the words surprised in my throat. He didn't see me at 1st yet my slight movement of swallowing my words made his head spin round to me. "Granger?" his voice a mixture of astonishment and fear. He had a perspiration dampening his forehead. I had never seen him so worked up except for perhaps when I had punched him.

"What….. What are you doing here?" We repeated at the same time, simply staring at each other. "What do you want mud blood, I do believe a bathroom is a place of privacy." His mask of snide coldness had returned. "Not so much in the girl's bathroom." "You don't expect me to tell my business here to a mud blood, people like you should have to bow to people like me." His tone full of sandiness, yet I could still see the fear underneath his mask of an expression... "You little git, you think that you're incestuous blood is better than mine because you have a born right to lead, yet udder all you fake confidence you are

"Not so much in the girl's bathroom." "You don't expect me to tell my business here to a mud blood, people like you should have to bow to people like me." His tone full of snideness, yet I could still see the fear underneath his mask of an expression.

"You little git, you think that you're incestuous blood is better than mine because you have a born right to lead, yet under all you fake confidence you are nothing," I replied back, his words striking a fire in my soul and between my thighs. This spell was getting seriously intense even for this boy that I despised. "How dare yo7u speak to me like that?" He moved closer hatred boiling in his eyes. "You think because you can blab your mouth in class with

This spell was getting seriously intense even for this boy that I despised. "How dare you speak to me like that?" He moved closer hatred boiling in his eyes. "You think because you can blab your mouth in class with memorized facts that you have just learned off so that you can fit in with the rest of us, well you can't you're nothing but a filthy mud blood, trying to impress the teachers." I rose my voice "Mud blood, just because I am muggle born, how dare you." And suddenly I was upon him, gibbering his neck and forcing it down onto my lips. His lips met mine in shock, still due to the expectant kiss. But just as quickly he responded, grabbing my waist and then my ass, lifting me up onto my

I rose my voice "Mud blood, just because I am muggle born, how dare you." And suddenly I was upon him, grabbing his neck and forcing it down onto my lips. His lips met mine in shock, still due to the unexpectant kiss. But just as quickly he responded, grabbing my waist and then my ass, lifting me up onto my tippy-toes to gain better access to my lips. "I fucking hate you," I said between kisses.

He took control and shoved me against a bathroom stall, deepening the kiss with a rough intensity. Our hands were hurried, searching each other's bodies for relief, this had been something I'd never think I'd do yet something I had wanted to for so long.

I gained the upper hand and pushed against him. Pushing us towards the sinks and spinning round so that I could pouch onto, trailing my hand down to his groin, I unzipped his fly and massage this hard cock, throbbing for the want. His nails dug into the back of my neck. I wasn't sure if it was with want for with hatred but it fuelled my passion. "Get on your knees mud blood and suck my cock. He said pulling away and pressing me to the ground. The insult just turned me on more and I complied, sinking him deep into my mouth. He sighed with pleasure and I bobbed my head, gripping his large shaft with my hand. My whole body moved as I slid up and down him. Slow at 1st bust slowly gathering speed. His hand was placed on the mirror surface to steady himself. He

"Get on your knees mud blood and suck my cock. He said pulling away and pressing me to the ground. The insult just turned me on more and I complied, sinking him deep into my mouth. He sighed with pleasure and I bobbed my head, gripping his large shaft with my hand. My whole body moved as I slid up and down him. Slow at 1st but gathering speed. His hand was placed on the mirror surface to steady himself. He thrust into me, I gagged by continued, Enjoying the sensation. My head propped itself against the sink edge and he took this to thrust harder into me. Pumping him into my mouth. He as huge I almost couldn't handle it; I gagged and moved my hand instead along him. Her grabbed my hair and pulled me up for a fiery kiss once again. "I'm going to fuck you tight little cunt mud blood, I'm going to fuck you until you scream." He said panting a little. He

He was huge I almost couldn't handle it; I gagged and moved my hand instead along him. Her grabbed my hair and pulled me up for a fiery kiss once again. "I'm going to fuck your tight little cunt mud blood, I'm going to fuck you until you scream." He said panting a little. He turned me around by my waist and leaned me against the sinks; I stood on my tippy toes, allowing him full access. I moved my robes out of the way swiftly.

"Fuck me you pure blood dick." I panted as well. Lost in the passion, hungry for his cock. Pushing aside my thong strap he thrust slowly into me. I gasp in for air as he enters me. I placed both hands on the mirror front and closed my eyes, relishing the sensation. His thrust was slow to start with, gaining his rhythm but they grow and thank fucking Christ, I wanted it so badly. His hand took hold my hair in a knot and used it to push into me as he pumped into me.

My staggered breaths grew to moans. "You love the feel of my cock don't you mud blood." "Fuck me" I whispered and his grip on my hair got tighter "What did you say mud blood." "Fuck me I said a little loud. He slaps a hand on my ass, grabbing at my skin so that the stinging pain lingered. "Once again mud blood?"

"Fuck me." I almost yelled. "Fuck my cunt, make me scream, I fucking hate you so fuck me hard." He complied and grew in pace. Now and then his hand slapped against my ass, the stinging pain intensifying the pleasure. My head drew back and his grip on my hair grew tighter. Clawing his hand into my back to gain grip.

"Oh... Oh, I'm close." I whispered. The growing lust was finally being satisfied and it didn't take long for me to cum. I orgasmed around his cock. His thrusts grew faster and harder, his torso hitting against my body, jolting me forward, finding his release. He came loudly, his body consoling as his cum filled me. We

He came loudly, his body consoling as his cum filled me. We Stayed like that for a minute or so, gathering our breaths. I stood and gathered my robes, adjusting myself so I was public ready and tying up my hair so that the messiness couldn't be seen. I grabbed him by his hair and pulled him in for a hard kiss.

"Speak of this to no one you blast ended skrewts." I pulled away and walked out. "I won't dare mud blood." I heard from behind me as I walked out and left the pureblood behind me.

 **Review and follow x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back, enjoy and if anyone is interested in becoming a beta please pm me, I'm trying to do my best in editing myself but a 2nd eye would really help :D also the beta would have 1st viewing of chapters if that's a plus ;) HFP**

"Speak of this to no one you blast ended screws." I pulled away and walked out. "I won't dare mudblood." I heard from behind me as I walked out and left the pureblood behind me.

HERMIONE POV

Sure I was looking disgruntled and deserve led I made my way down the hallway. I pushed the hair that had tumbled into my eyes back, swiping it behind my ears as a nervous tick.

What the fuck has just happened, Malfoy, I had fucked Malfoy no… Draco. In addition, it was... amazing, incredible. The tension that had been building up all these had been released along with the tension the spell had over me. It gave me such relief; he had given me such relief. I wonder if it would be the same with him without the curse crazing my hormones.

What no Hermione, that is ridiculous that would never happen again, let alone happens when this curse had been completed. I sucked in a breath from between my teeth, imagining his sculpted body above mine, against mine. It scared me how amazing he was yet now that it had happened, I realized how much I had wanted it for so many years.

I needed Ginny, now! I had no idea what to make of this but surely someone who had not just gone through what I had could make some logical sense out of it.

I rushed to the common room, hoping with all hope that the redhead would be there. Finally, I spotted her standing in the corner talking to girls from her year. I almost felt bad for taking her away from her friends…. Almost.

I grabbed her hand and made a lame ass excuse about helping her with homework as I dragged her to my room almost pulling her arm up. She let out a yelp as I grabbed her away from her company. I closed AND locked the door when I reached the room.

"What... what was that for?" Ginny exclaimed as I turned around to face her. "Something, something happened." Ginny looked at me in puzzlement and raised an eyebrow. "Does it involve the spell, well of course it does or else you wouldn't be so frantic, who" she giggled "what… when!"

I sucked in a breath feeling the words at the back of my throat, could I even tell her. "Em... so it was getting BAD!" I said emphasizing the word, trying to make the retelling more excusable. "And I basically ran from the boy and headed to our bathroom, just for some space." I was breathing hard and curled my legs under me on my bed. Trying to settle my nerves and myself.

"And I ran into…" I trailed off but Ginny did not let my silence last. "Who!" she gasped wiggling in her seat with excitement. "Draco Malfoy."

She gasped with excitement and disbelief. "You didn't." I peeked up from the floor and she read my face easily knowing my tell. "YOU DID!" She jumped up from her seat. Her words seem to fall out of her mouth in her excitement. "What did you do? What was it like? In the bathroom?"

I interrupted her gasps of excitement. "Yea... in the bathroom. I was … amazing, incredible, the best I have ever had. Like we just fucked." I was blurting it all out with the need to reveal myself with the gossip. "Like it was fucking, not having sex. It was hard and rough and amazing!" I gushed.

Ginny's excitement that ad seemed uncontrolled was now muted as she listened to me. "Tell me everything!"

"Well, it all just happened so fast. Like one second, we were insulting each other the next we were kissing and then, it just happened. I was almost sore with the uncomfortable position by the sink but the pleasure was so intense I didn't care." Recalling the events felt so good and even thinking about it made me wet.

"There was so much dirty talk, I've never done that before but all the hated tension just burst out in this huge fucking session. And it was amazing!" I stopped, rendered speechless.

"This is so amazing!" she breathed in a whisper. "Like I always thought there was more than just hatred was going on there. However, my god to fuck… and kiss. Like a kiss meaning something."

"It wasn't a kiss kiss, more like a crazed makeout episode." I tried to explain but her face was still filled with joy. "

"Was it as amazing as all the girls say... like is he a sex God?" I laughed, it was true, and Draco was no virgin he had been said to get around and for good reason. "Yes!" I breathed. "But it was nothing I've ever experienced, I wonder if it's like that with him all the time."

I considered the question. He was said to be a great lay but that was hatred fucking. It did not think it would ever be like that with anyone else and I fought the urge to go back to him, begging on my knees for him to fuck me again. No Hermione, you have more self-control.

"Ohh girl, you got it bad." I shook my head. "What! No, he was a great fuck that was it, just another person off our list. ""Speaking of." I pulled out the paper in my pocket and looked down. A good few boxes were ticked off on the H side.

Hair pulling and doggy style were both ticked off, I was sure we had covered more ground but apparently, you had to fully commit to the task. Like, be a sub you had to actually be a submissive and not just do what the fucker told you to.

"Nice" well done, I better get on it then... or under it." She winked and I placed the paper back in my pocket.

DRACO POV

Lying in bed wide-awake I could not get the mud blood outs of my head. Her pale amazing body undermine. Begging for my cock. I sat up from my four-poster and but my head in my hand. Two small hands traced around my middle as Pansy pressed her naked breasts into my back.

She was a constant presence in my bed ever since I had won favour with the dark lord. "What's wrong Draco." She said in her best girl word. Kiss my should and trailing kisses down my back. I was more irritated by her presence today as all I wanted was the mud blood lying naked beside me. I turned my head away from her.

"Nothing just can't sleep." I tried to divert her question, hoping she'd just leave me alone. "Maybe I can help with that." Her tone turned darker filling with want. "I could help tire you out." Her hand wanders down my body with skill.

She was less a Slytherin and more a Slytherin sex slave, without her own quarters choosing to spend her nights with any of the Slytherin boys she could. She did not lack confidence it simply what she liked and most of the boy were happy enough to give it to her. She was a sub through and through, and so me being a Dom she natural drifted towards me.

It was not her fault that I longed for another to obey my will tonight. I turned around fast and flipped her onto her back. She giggled with lust in her eyes. I turned her head quickly to the side, covering her face with her hair and imagining the Golden Gryffindor underneath me.

With ease, I thrusted into her. I continued fast and rough, holding her hands above her head and her head to the side. She moaned as I continued, I did not find any happiness causing her pleasure like the one I had with Granger. "Oh Draco." She muffled through her hair.

Her voice and the use of my name broke the illusion I had created and I paced faster. "Call me pureblood." I said Closing my eyes and remember a few hours earlier. "Pureblood, fuck me hard!" he said and the similar message Granger had delivered to me in the bathroom sparked my imagination.

I imaged her mouth around my cock, loving the taste of me. With the image of her beautiful brown eyes looking up at me as she took all of my cock into her mouth, I came, loudly. Pushing Pansy into the covers and I slowed and thrusted into her to finish her off. I blocked out her yelps as she reached her climax, loving Grangers so much more. When she finished I let her up and almost pushed her out of my bed.

She went to head back into my bed, her breast bouncing. I shook my head. "Sorry Parkinson, I sleep alone tonight." I poked out her bottom ip and grabbed her t-shirt from the ground.

"Fine Draco, good thing you're a great shag because your dickish personality needs it." She left. Probably heading to another boy's bed. I fell down onto my mattress, trying to untangle the mangled sheets from under me. This could be bad, my fascination with the Granger had just intensified and I couldn't have that, I had 2 opinions, continue fucking her on the sly (my more favorite options) or I could ignore her completely and hope these… these whatever the fuck they were would go away. I sighed and closed my eyes, praying for sleep.

HARRY POV

"Something is definitely up with Herm, don't you think." I said taking a sip of my pumpkin juice. Ron completely lost in his food looked up at my question. "Huh?" I repeated the question. "she seemed off don't you think?" Ron answered with a mouthful of food. "Well she ran off, but probably just finishing homework due for next week."

Ron was yes one of my best friends but was utterly clueless when Hermione was concerned. Speaking off Lavender approached and sat down beside him. "Hey there Ronniekins." She kissed his cheek and helped herself to the steak and kidney pie that was tonight's dinner.

Did he not see the way Hermione looked at him? Of course, I could just be imagining it but I tended to trust my instinct. I dropped it, but she just seemed strange like something was really on her mind I would have to ask her later.

 **Hope you enjoyed that, please leave a review i'd to hear what you'd wanna see next. And please beats PM me wouod be awesome. see you soon HFP. ps. ill try to update more often**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Welcome all, here we go again and of course this story isn't just going to be a one romance story, as the list clearly states ;) As I'm sure you will all be happy I have found an amzing beta, thanks so much to the wonderful Elsa, so I hope there will be less gramar and spelling mistake. Anyway I'll shut up now, enjoy :) HFP._**

 _Did he not see the way Hermione looked at him? Of course, I could just be imagining it but I tended to trust my instinct. I dropped it, but she just seemed strange like something was really on her mind I would have to ask her later._

HARRY POV

I knocked softly on the door that leads into Hermione's dorm. I was surprised that the spell Fred and George gave me to get rid boundary charm to the girls dorms worked.

I heard footsteps approach the door and then a handle turn as Hermione opened the door. "Harry?" she said, slightly abashed. I peered in her room and saw Ginny perching on the bed.

"Oh sorry." I said slightly embarrassed that I caught them during their girl talk. "What's up?" She said leaning her hip against the door and cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing really, you just seemed off during the day, and... I was checking if you were ok…" I trailed off taking in her appearance. She seemed slightly dishevelled with her hair in a messy bun and a few buttons undone on her shirt so that you could see the top of her lace bra.

It felt weird seeing Hermione in a sexual way yet I could not stop but feel a hardness growing my pants especially with Ginny siting on the bed. An image of the three of us in the bed slipped into my head yet I shook the image away.

"Oh yeah." She said with a light brightening her eyes. "Thank you, I… I just had a few things on my mind."

"Oh." I replied. I was sure something else was going on but if she did not want to talk about that was ok. "Just making sure." I started to walk away, giving her a small smile. Hermione looked back at Ginny and seemed to have a silent conversation.

"Em… Harry..." she trailed off looking sheepish. "Do you want to come in?" She smiled, with a hint of lust in her eyes. What?! I must have misread her eyes; usually I could read Hermione quite well but…

"Er... yea sure." I said, heading back to the door and entering into her dorm.

HERMIONE POV

Harry entered into the room. The short silent conversation that I had had with Ginny before Harry had entered confirmed that she wanted the same thing that I did, yet I was sure she wanted it more since she had had a crush on the boy in question.

I closed the door behind him as he moved towards the bed and sat beside the ginger. He looked a bit nervous, not an expression that was usually seen on him. His uncertainty added to his usual "cute" motif, with his messy hair and stark green eyes.

We sat in awkward silence for a few seconds before Ginny unable to stand the uncomfortable mood of the room broke it.

"Harry, are you still obsessed with this Draco thing?" She gave him a flirty smile. He seemed to relax a bit with the usual group conversation. "I wouldn't say obsessed, I… I just know he is up to something! I know it."

"But Harry even if he is what can we do about it, what? Are you going to find him out and then what, report it to Dumbledore – who probably already knows about it by the way – and just embarrass yourself? Honestly Harry there's no reason to follow this. Of course you do seem a little obsessed with him, maybe there's something deeper going on?" I smiled at him teasing.

He looked speechless. "Me! With Draco? For Merlin sake 'Mione, I would call us enemies sooner than I'd say I have a crush on him!" I continued to tease him regardless.

"Oh come on Harry, even you have to admit he's good looking and I wouldn't judge you if you had a man crush on him." Harry was starting to look irate but in a friendly way. He knew my teasing was harmless.

Ginny joined in on the fun, but at the back of my mind, I was praying she would not mention anything about Draco and me. I knew she would never do so intentionally, but I was still a bit anxious about it slipping out. "Yea Harry, not even a little crush? She curled her legs up on the bed and moved a little closer to him.

"No!" We looked teasingly at him. "NO!" He almost yelled and Ginny and I broke out into giggles. "Ok then. If not Draco. Anyone in particular you have your eye on." Ginny moved closer as she said the words. Harry, noticing her closeness, looked over to her and studied her face.

I could see his eyes falter on her lips for just a second and then return to her eyes. "No…" He said, a little less sure of himself.

"Are you sure." She said undoing her button up reviling her navy blue bra. One that was far too small for her but did the great job of pressing her breasts up against each other and letting the edge of the fabric brim on the verge of her nipples.

I had only seen Ginny's body when getting changed yet had never had the chance to fully appreciate the redhead's body. She was a reverse pear shape, which looked amazing from where I was sitting, with large breasts and a small narrow waist and hips. Her pale skin contrasted beautifully with her deep cheery hair and the blue of the bra, she wore.

Harry was gobsmacked and stared at her breasts before glancing back up to her face. "Ginny?" he asked as a question. I wasn't sure what I was going to do, yet. I was sure Ginny wanted Harry all to herself yet the spell was compelling me to stay. Ginny looked over to me with a raised arch. A question. "Are you going to join in on the fun?"

I walked over to the couple perched on my bed, taking Harry's chin in my hand. I raised his lips to meet mine. I kissed him softly testing the waters. Did he want this? He had only been confused and shocked so far. I didn't want to cross any boundaries.

Ginny took my hand and pulled me to the center of the bed where she joined me. Harry stood with a look of complete astonishment on his face. Ginny turned my head and met her lips with mine, undoing my blouse as she went with my full permission. My bra, less show stopping than Ginny's, was a simple white and lace number. Ginny curled down my bra to expose my large breasts, begging for her touch.

She complied and squeezed slowly. Trailing kisses down my neck and onto my breast, she took a nipple between her lips and began to suck. My eyes slid shut and then open. I grazed over at Harry. "Want to join?" I could see the nervousness in his eyes but also his growing erection that tented his slacks.

Ginny pulled away and stood to meet Harry. Her lips found his as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

He did not responded for a few minutes until Ginny hand started to trail down to his crouch where she took hold of his hardened cock. Harry responded at the touch, encircling his waist with his arms and lifting her off her feet. He let her feet touch the floor again and she pulled away gasping for breath.

"I guess that was a yes." She smiled at him. He nodded his head more confident than he was before.

"Harry, we just want to have a bit of fun, like before the exams and the Voldemort thing. We were wondering if you wanted to help us out." I looked over at Ginny and gave her a flirty look "Or we can just continue by ourselves, but I think Ginny would especially like you to join in." My smile returned to Harry who was looking at bit more comfortable.

"I don't know what's going on with you guys but I'm not opposed." He smiled back at Ginny as she led him to the bed, on hand on his cock and the other in his hand.

A silence grew again between the 3 of us. Not knowing how to start or where to. "How about a game." Ginny hated silences, someone always had to be talking or else she felt uncomfortable. This applied to everyone except me, only people she was truly comfortable with.

I nodded trying to flip up my bra cups again except Ginny smacked my hand away. "Don't you dare put those amazing things away." She leaned down and slipped a nipple into her mouth, gliding a hand down to my soaking panties, and stroking a finger again my clit. I gasped with the spark of pleasure that came from her touch. Fuck I was so thirsty. She pulled away. "How about spin the bottle?" Harry suggested looking in amazement at Ginny. They both nodded in approval.

"And I think we need some refreshments?" I bent down and picked up a bottle of Fire whiskey and shot glasses from a loose floor board. I placed both in the centre of the small circle we had created.

Harry gave her cheeky smile. "Well Hermione made up the rules; it's your own fault you already stripped." Ginny stuck out her lip in a comical pout. I filled up a shot glass and downed the fiery liquid. Fire whiskey is much like muggle whiskey only the scorching sensation was far more intense.

"Ok so when the bottle is spun if the lid side lands on you, you have to strip, is the bottom half you have to take a shot and if it lands on no one we all strip and take a shot." I was weirdly nervous, I had done something like this in the muggle world during a summer but never with wizards. I could be away more interesting. "Sounds good." Harry smiled, placing a hand behind him to support himself.

I took out my wand and placed a silent spell on the bottle to spin.

The bottle landed on Ginny and me. Ginny released her breasts from the bra and they sprung free, her pink nipples pointed due to either her arousal or the coolness of my room. I took another shot, thankful to the numbing feeling that was beginning to take over me.

Harry had to drink and I took off my bra that was already exposing my breasts but was still clasped around my middle. Once again the bottle hit me and Ginny yet this time Ginny drank, making a sour face at the taste of the whiskey. Due to her younger years, she hadn't being drinking for as long as Harry and I had. Harry laughed at her face. "Wimp," he muttered under his breath. Ginny's eyes danced

"Oh really, I'm the wimp? I wasn't the one who was practically curled up in the corner when he saw two girls making out, nor am I the one who is almost fully dressed."

Harry sighed "Fine to make it fair." He pulled off his shirt and sat topless. I had rarely seen harry topless yet the Quidditch had given him a lean, built body. These upper arms had large muscles with the beginning of a four pack on his lower abdomen. Ginny quelled and pulled Harry in for a kiss.

Once Harry pulled away he was slightly breathless. "Ok how about we make this more interesting. If the bottle lands on you not only must you drink or strip but if it's the cap you have to do a dare and the bottom a truth." We smiled again. I liked the way this game was going.

 **I will continue as soon as I can, I'm currently in the middle of exams hence the lack of chapter but will be over soon :) please review and follow. Thanks for reading HFP**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello all welcome back :) sorry it's been a while since the last update I've been searching for a beta and finally got a wonderful one, actually one of you readers, thanks so much to Taylormarierome, she's also a great Potter writer so I completely recommend going and checking out her page :) see you all soon HFP._**

 _Once Harry pulled away, he was breathless. "Ok how about we make this more interesting. If the bottle lands on you, not only must you drink or strip but if it's the cap you have to do a dare and the bottom a truth." We smiled again. I liked the way this game was going._

I bit my lip and waved my wand again, the bottle spun, my stomach had butterflies in it as the bottle seemed to spin forever until finally the cap landed on Harry as the bottom landed me.

Harry laughed. "Just my luck to make up the rule and then have it bounce back on me." We laughed in reply.

"Aw is Harry scared?" Ginny said in a teasing voice.

Harry turned to her mischievously to her. Taking her head by the nap of her neck aggressively, he pulled her towards him, cupping on hand one her breast. "I do believe you're the one that's scared that it's taking me so long to touch you."

Ginny moaned, she adored being dominated and her teasing had finally paid off and had earned a rise out of Harry. Watching the scene turned me on with an insane intensity. Ginny opened her mouth in a sighing moan, "What are you going to do about it?"

Harry looked into her eyes with a hunger. "If the game wasn't still going on I'd turn you around and fuck you until you couldn't talk back with your sickening little mouth." Harry leaned down and bit her lip. "But I would never not complete something." He laid a smile on her mouth. "And that includes making you scream."

He pulled back completely letting her go but keeping his hand on her breast, twisting her nipple between two fingers.

Without even realising it, my hand had glided into between my thighs as I softly caressed my inner high. Harry unbuckled and slid off him belt, curling it up in her hand and then laying it on the bed table. "Hermione? Do you have a dare for me?" I looked up at him my hand still making small circles on my leg.

I cleared my throat. "Harry, I dare you to…" licking my lips I thought, then answered, "You can't come while Ginny gives you a hand job for 10 minutes. If you do you must give us a lap dance for the same time."

Ginny perked up with excitement as I filled a shot full fire whiskey. The whiskey had made me confident, sober me would have never dared to make up a dare like that yet the spell was egging me on and the idea made me wet just to think about. "Fine." Harry said unzipping his trousers and pulled out his cock.

He was semi hard for the little action he had had. His cock was built the same as he was, slender yet long and Ginny smiled from the sight of it.

She bent down wetting her lips and sinking down into his cock with her lips. Moistening him. Her hand caressed his length with her forefinger, Harry shivered with the touch. He closed his eyes once trying to regain himself and her hand took hold of him and slowly moved horizontally. "Shall we continue?" He breathed.

"If you're feeling up to it." I smiled keeping my eyes on him.

"Hermione." He closed his eyes again regaining his composure. "Who in this school do you most want to fuck?"

I bit my lip looking down and before thinking, I said, "Draco Malfoy." My eyes flickered over to Ginny warning her not to say anything but Harry noticed.

"Hey what was that look!" He exclaimed giving me a critical look.

Shit he knew me too well. I should have known not to look at Ginny, who currently was smirking. "Come on 'Mione, he's going to find out sometimes might as well tell him now."

Harry looked even more confusing, bogusly coming to his own conclusions which I sure where the worst likely outcome. "You're not, are you?" He asked looking at me with a stern and gasped look.

"I'm not what?" I asked not sure what he was leading to.

"You're not dating him, are you?" He asked again.

I was flabbergasted. "No! Of course not! No we just fucked."

Harry looked slightly relieved but still shocked. "What? How? When?"

I laughed mentally at how similar Ginny and Harry reaction was. "It was today." I sighed at having to recount the whole story again.

"Today! When?! I was with you for most of it."

"Well when I was acting strange I went to the girl's bathroom on the 3rd floor to get some space and he was there, and we started fighting and... and I kind of turned into hate fuck."

Harry looked as shocked as Ginny did but with less amazement. He took a second to take this all in and then said in a low voice, "He didn't hurt you did he?" A wave of endearment crossed over me.

"No he didn't, honestly I would tell you if he did and it was consensual I swear." I said starting in a small voice and then growing more confident.

"Ok, good or else he would be wishing he had never laid eyes on you."

I laughed nervously. This is when I loved Harry as an older brother, yet I was still in this situation abut to fuck him. Maybe older brother was the wrong word, really he was just an amazing friend and his protective nature with everything in life came through when he cared for a friend… or more than a friend.

"Thanks Harry." I said quietly and looking up at him between my lashes. I learned across the bed sitting up on my knees until we were face to face. I hesitated slightly, after I made this move there was no going back. I could hear and feel Harry's staggered breaths against my lips as Ginny continued to move her hand up and down his shaft, slowing when she saw what I was going, a grin passing over her face then turning into her biting her lip.

I placed a hand on Harry's cheek, tenderly trying to thank him as best I could. I circled his cheek with my thumb, making his breath tremor.

I looked into his eyes once again and whispered, "Thank you." And then pressed my lips to his. Soft and tenderly, showing my feelings with my lips. Harry didn't really respond to my kiss but didn't fight back either.

I pressed myself into him a bit harder letting my exposed breasts press against him bare chest. I distantly heard Ginny giggle in excitement, removing her hand from Harry.

I continued to kiss him, urging him to open up, he complied and gave me access to his mouth, brushing his tongue against mine and deepening the kiss.

 **Ginny POV**

The pang of arousal almost overcame me as Hermione reached towards Harry, her breasts bouncing slightly with the motion.

I bit my lip as I felt my insides tingle with lust. I let go of Harry's cock, my heart pumping with anticipation. Their kiss deepened as Harry tilted his head, deepening the kiss and relaxing his head into the hand she had cradled around his face.

I moistened a single digit and slid it towards my stomach, grazing my finger down my bare core making me shiver. My finger found the boiling hot, wanting place between my thighs. My finger stroked my clit and rotated it slightly, enjoying the stark of pleasure it brought me and the scene of the tender make out between Harry and Hermione.

They continued to make out, unsatisfied with the lack of action, I moved to place myself around Harry, pressing myself into his back. I broke away to look up at me but I pushed his lips back to Hermione's.

With all my body weight I pushed Harry down onto Hermione as Hermione landed on her back, her legs curled beneath her and Harry hovered above him, managing to catch himself before he fell head first onto Hermione. His hands placed themselves on either side of Hermione's head, a mere inch away from her own hand.

I curled myself over Harry's body to grasp his hand, my height allowed me to completely over take Harry as I motioned him to take hold of her hands above her.

Harry complied allowing me to take control. I could be a dom sometimes. I pressed Harry's head down to Hermione's and their lips took hold of each other again. Finally pleased with the way things were going. I took hold of my wand and lifted both the fire whiskey and glasses to place themselves on Hermione's bed side table.

I loved the effect of the whiskey it created a warm and confident spur inside me and I fell into the fire's will. I began to kiss Harry's naked back as he kissed Hermione beneath her. I felt the warm flooding my non-existent panties and I imagined the scene from a 4th person's perspective.

Harry's head twisted to the side to meet mine as I bowed down my head to meet his lips. My hair fell over one shoulder and tickled Hermione's body.

Harry twisted his body now to gain a better kiss from him. He tipped me over and rolled out of the way as that I landed on top of Hermione's body.

I smiled down at her and then met her lips with mine, kissing her deeply and curling my hands around her large soft breasts. She moaned into my mouth as my fingers stroked her hardened nipples.

Harry sat watching us his hand stroked his own cock, softly with a glimmer in his gaze. I looked up to meet his gaze, continuing to massage Hermione's breasts.

I leaned over and pressed my lips softly to his. I pulled away just as softly. "Shall we continue playing?" I said looking back at Hermione's closed eyes that opened when I spoke.

She nodded and tried to sit up but Harry laid a hand on her shoulder "No, I like this sight." He said with a smile. Grabbing his wand from his back pockets and causing the bottle to lift off the tabled and spin in the air.

The top landing on me and the bottom on Harry, he poured himself a shot from the levitating bottle. He turned to me. "Truth or dare, red?"

I smiled at him. "Dare," I said bending down to lick Hermione's nipple, she turned her head to the side and moaned into the sheet.

"I dare you to spank 'Mione." He said with a grin, then he said, "Accio Ben Wa." Within a few minutes a small box flew to the window, tapping it slightly. Harry got up and opened the window, taking hold of the box. Opening it, I looked at him in curiously, I had remained quite when the uttered the spell only interrupted by Hermione's soft moans.

He held up two small metal balls in his hand and showed them to me, with these. I smiled recognizing the metal instruments of pleasure.

 **I'll try to update soon :) HFP please review and let your fantasies be heard**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Welcome back readers, I apologize for that long ish break but I thought I'd give myself a holiday :) Anyway back to the usual posting... hopefully, enjoy and review. Once again thanks to my beta taylormarierome. See you next time HFP._**

 _He held up 2 small metal balls in his hand and showed them to me, with these. I smiled recognising the metal instruments of pleasure._

I smiled with excitement. "What are those?" Hermione asked obviously not aware of the world of BDSM, even though ben-wa balls were the tip of the iceberg into that rabbit hole.

"How about I just show you," Harry said. He walked over to Hermione and me. "Ginny if you wouldn't mind?" I nodded. I moved off Hermione, who still looked confused.

Harry really played the role of the Dom in the bedroom, which was just perfect for me. He looked Hermione square in the eye and said in a controlled tone, "Spread your legs."

He looked at me. "Hey babe, open your mouth." I did as he asked. He came towards me and placed both of the balls into my mouth. "Moisten them up for me, wouldn't you?" He gave me a wink and then returned to Hermione.

Hermione had a glint of excitement in her eyes, placing one leg on either banister of the 4-poster bed. Harry gave her a smirk and bent down to be face to face with her pussy. His tongue slid out as he licked Hermione's already wet cunt.

Hermione took in a deep breath and bit her lip trying not to moan. When Harry was satisfied at Hermione's moistness, he looked up at me. "The balls please, babe." I clambered off the bed and walk towards him. "Down on your knees," he commanded. I sank to my knees, feeling myself get wet at the commands.

He placed one hand on my exposed breasts and began to message it. "Open." I did so and with the other hand he took both of the metal balls that had warmed due to the temperature of my mouth.

He rotated the balls in his mouth and bent down to Hermione, letting go of my breast and I felt myself longing for his absent touch. He slipped one ball inside Hermione, pushing slowly until only a small shine could be seen, and then the other, this widened Hermione's cunt, and she gasped as they were placed inside her.

Hermione tried to close her legs and find some relief in the warmth of her thighs but Harry stopped her. "No, let them settle, enjoy the feeling."

Hermione complied. Harry bent down to my lips, curling my hair around his hand and pressing his lips to mine. I moaned into his mouth as his hand glided its ways to my breast, and kissed him harder as he took my nipple between two fingers.

He pulled away and I leaned to kiss him but he kept me away with his grip on my hair. "I'll get too distracted." He said giving me smirk. "Stay." He winked at me and I did as he said.

"Wow, Harry, where did the shy boy who didn't move when he saw two girls kissing go?" I teased.

"Simply getting into the games." He pulled me closer. "You know me and my competiveness."

He turned away from me and returned to Hermione. She had remained in her position, closing her eyes to get used to the feelings of the balls. Harry pressed his lips to her pussy and used his tongue to push the balls further inside her. She moaned as the balls hit her g-spot and massaged her insides.

"Okay, enough procrastinating, onto the dare." Harry stood. "'Mione, kneel onto the chair." He said summoning the chair by the desk beside him with his wand. I stood to help Hermione stand; obvious she had no idea how to function with the small metal balls inside her.

Hermione kept her eyes closed trying not the sigh with the movement. I helped her to the chair trying not to laugh with her expression. Hermione, usually calm and composed, looked in the middle of an episode of distress and pleasure.

She knelt on the chair, her abdomen facing the back of the chair and her feet slightly dangling off the seat. Harry positioned himself in front of Hermione's face. He took his tie which he had undone around Hermione's eyes so that she was completely in the dark. His eyes looked up to mine as he took hold of his hardened cock and placing it in front of Hermione's mouth.

"Open up." He commanded and she did so, he slowly slid his tip into her mouth and I heard an almost inaudible gasp, as she began to suck. He held his eyes closed for the few minutes it took to regain his control. Obviously the sensation of her mouth as well as the relief after so much teasing had cause Harry to almost forget himself.

I stayed wordless as this proceeding continued. Obeying Harry. After he opened his eyes, he looked to me and gave a singular and strong nod. Motioning me to begin her dare. I smiled and raised my hand over her pale flesh. The first spank was soft, just to get her used to the sensation. As I hit down on her Harry drove his cock deeper into her mouth and both of them gasped with the sensation.

Hermione almost stopped due to my harsh spank but Harry's hand enclosed around her chin and forced her to keep going. Remembering herself, she continued. Hermione was never one to lie down on a dare, even with the feeling of both Harry and the balls inside her. I knew I could make her cum from only the ben-wa balls but I wanted to heighten the feeling.

I positioned my two fingers at her tender clit and began to rub and I raised my hand and spanked down on her pinkish skin again. The first spank had done much, but I brought up the force now. She sucked in a breath as her gasp was muffled by the sizable cock in her mouth.

I stared at his large erection with curiously and lust, wondering what it would be like to have inside me, thrusting in and out, hitting my g-spot as I could feel his hands on me. He meets my eyes as if he could hear the thought running through my mind. I bit my lip, not ashamed of these thoughts, but turned on.

I bit my lip and his eyes lingered on them as he thrusted into Hermione's mouth repeatedly. Of course, I had imagined fucking Harry before, ever since I had my first crush on him and actually knew what sex was I had wanted him, but his relationship with my brother had stopped me. Perhaps this spell might make me over look my boundaries with my brother's best friend and make me do what I had wanted to do for the last three years.

I wanted him badly and I could see in his eyes he wanted me too. Seeing me like this and not just his best friend's little sister, maybe, just maybe, he would give me what I wanted. He pulled out of Hermione's open mouth and walked towards me.

Yes, Hermione was hot as all fuck, but he wanted me, he was mine.

 **Harry POV.**

Seeing her bite down on those sexy pink lips changed everything. Hermione felt amazing but I wanted to be inside her, feel her pelvic muscles clench around my cock, hear her soft whimper, begging me for more. An image rose to the surface of my mind, one that I have buried but one that I had imaged ever since she had got that amazing ass of hers: Ginny beneath me with her scarlet hair fanned out on a pillow as her nails squeezed tightly on my shoulders. Rocking into her, and I almost came but stopped myself.

I needed her now. Of course Hermione could join in, I had no problem with that at all but right now I wanted her under me, with her nipples hardening at my touch.

 **Hermione POV**

I was out of breath, not just a bit but as if I had been drowning which I had been, yet the water had been his cock. I was both thankful and disheartened as he moved towards the ginger. Of course, I knew he wanted Ginny, and her, him. They had been growing closer together for the last year, but I was not going to I give up that easily. I was in terrible need to get off, the feeling intensified by the spell.

He took the small girl in his arms and their lips met. Kissing as if it was a battle, her fighting for dominance at the start but then giving into his control. Ginny had a dominate personality but sexually, she was an utter submissive.

The balls were still deep inside me and even the smallest movement made my insides shake with pleasure that was almost too intense to bare.

I slowly stand, the pair still tangled together. I go to stand behind Ginny, my lips touching her bare back, trailing kisses down her shoulder blades and around her neck. Harry's hands that had been around Ginny's waist wrapped around mine instead, pulling me closer to the girl and compacting us as a threesome. My head presses into her hair, slightly ticklish but smelling so amazing I couldn't care. I pull the pair over to the bed, deciding that is the best place for the action to begin. We fall onto the mattress, our almost completely naked bodies intertwining.

I move away from the two and let their kiss continue. They move further onto the mattress so that they are comfortable. Her underneath him as I knew he wanted – a weird thing happens when you are friends for so long, you rather get to know what they want.

I place my cunt over Ginny's mouth and sit her face, and Harry kisses down her down and his finger slips between her thighs.

"Fuck you're so wet," he whispers. Ginny's mouth complies with my position as she begins to kiss my clit slowly, finding it with ease. That is the thing with girls, they know exactly what to do since it what they want people to do to them.

Harry's eyes settle on the scene in front of him. "Fuck," He whispers under his breath, "You guys are going to make me cum from just watching." He bites down on his lip.

I close my eyes for a second enjoying Ginny's mouth from under me. "Why just watch? Join in."

Harry obeys and takes his cock into his hand. He positions it at Ginny's entrance and slides into her, positioning his support of his body on either side of my thighs. Ginny moans with relief from his fullness, and the vibration her breath gives to my clit makes me moan. He thrusts in and out of her slowly at first. The position is not the best for him, it required allow of upper arm strength but he seems to have no problem with gliding in with ease.

Ginny's hand grasps my thigh, bringing me closer and slowing how much she is enjoying Harry's movements.

He presses into her fully, pressing his upper abdomen against hers. It is slow fucking, which is not my favourite, but Ginny is squirming under me, making me moan with her quick tongue movements. He quickens his pace; Ginny's tongue does the same. I ride her mouth, the balls inside me move in accordance with my movements, and my breath quicken. I move quickly and urgently over her mouth, coming close until… until... I cum on her mouth, moaning as I do. I barely notice Harry fucking Ginny right beside me as I reach climax. I fall backwards, resting my head against the headboard.

I slightly feel the bed move in time with Harry's thrust but my head and body is swimming with the pleasure it just experienced. I hear Harry grunting as he reaches his orgasm and pulls out in time to cum over Ginny exposed breast. He slumps next to Ginny and after a few minutes. "'Mione, we have alight problem." He gives me a wicked smile. "Ginny hasn't cum yet, I think we have to change that."

 **Review and follow x**


End file.
